An existing electric shaver includes a body having a grip, a head, and a head supporting part. The head has multiple blade blocks. A blade block is a set of an outer blade and an inner blade. The head supporting part supports the head swinging with respect to the body according to undulations of skin.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010-162135 discloses an existing electric shaver as such an example. With an existing electric shaver, the head includes an outer blade and an inner blade each having a longitudinal direction. The head supporting part has first and second swing axes pivoting the head. The first swing axis extends in the longitudinal direction of the blade blocks; the second swing axis extends in the transverse direction of the blade blocks.
When the electric shaver is moved along the skin surface while being pressed against the skin, the head swings about at least one of the first and second swing axes according to undulations of the skin. According to the above-described related art, the head can be moved while the head angle with respect to the body changing according to undulations of the skin.